everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The shadowed ever after high
Description Day time in EAH may be pleasant, but it doesn't mean night is, when the students sleep, the shadows of the students rule the night, including icy snow's, daughter of the snow queen, but hers seems to be more then just in the mood for ruling the night, she wants to rule EAH itself, but only icy snow herself is in her way, and needs to take control of icys body in order to take control of EAH with the other students shadows, but now shes after clove dragon, flame bird, crystal guardian, dame dragon and stormy frost too, and needs their shadows to take over them, but is this the real icy? can they save icy in time? or will EAH stay shadowed forever? Chapter 1: The iced out shadow for revenge As the students slept, after a day of being bossed around, homework and yet another food fight in the canteen, they were finally asleep, but their shadows wont. One by one, the shadows walked out of the rooms, all looking dark and like hell, even apple whites one was looking like hell, and they walked till they got to the forest, and they turned real, but icy's shadow longed for this to stay, due to her not being able to cause of icy. "hey cloves shadow, flames shadow and stormys shadow, want to become real?" said icys shadow. "yeah, I long to do what stormy does, seriously, blue hair?" asked stormys shadow, her version of blue hair black and wearing a red version of stormys clothes. "flame has bad hair style, it looks like fire" said flames shadow, her hair complety black and wearing all black with dark red textures. "clove has wings for crying out loud, she could leave anytime" said cloves shadow, her clothes all dark red and her horns red and wings black and red and tail black and wearing a dark green outfit. "well, we can take over them, and make them suffer what we do, not being real and not being seen" said icys shadow. "we cant take over all of them at once" said cloves shadow. "that's why icy is the 1st to go, its time she suffered and learnt what its like to be nobody, and she cant stop me, icy snow is going to die" said icys shadow. Chapter 2: plan begins Icy snow, daughter of snow queen (and father frost) was walking along the corridors of ever after high with a sigh, she had got into trouble by shouting at someone who was spitting spitballs at her and was yawning more then normal. icy felt ill now, she was feeling really dizzy and tired. "that's it, fall and let me take control" said icys shadow, who was on the floor like normal shadows. "huh, whos there?" asked icy, in confusion. "for now, I am you, now fall!" shouted the shadow, pushing icy's down, knocking her asleep and then took control. "what the? I am, a shadow?!" asked icy, in fear. "and for now and good, your me, enjoy what I suffer, take her shadows, now lets get your friends" said icy's shadow, walking away. "wait, my friends? wait, let go!" shouted icy, as her friends shadows dragged her into the dark, for good. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction